


Now and forever

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: You enjoy last peaceful moments with your husband-to-be just before the preparations to your wedding begin.





	Now and forever

Sighing contently, you nuzzle your face further into Dwalin’s chest, your body shivering slightly, still a bit oversensitive after the latest activity.

He promptly wraps his arms around your form, one of his hands resting on your back, the other on your thigh. Neither of you bothers to cover yourselves with a sheet – there’s no need for that, after all you will have to get up quite soon.

You lazily trace your fingertips across his chest, enjoying the ticklish feeling his chest hair ignite.

“It’s nice…” you muse, tilting your head to look at Dwalin. His lips curl up at the corners, a delighted expression on his face.

“Aye, it is. And it’s goin’ to be like this for the rest of our lives.”

“A dream come true, if you ask me.”

“Glad you think that, dear,” he chuckles, his chest vibrating lightly and you join him.

For quite a long time, you thought that one or both of you wouldn’t make it. the quest was terrifying at times, but the Battle… your heart broke a million times during it, hoping that you would see Dwalin one last time, that at least he would survive it because selfishly you knew you couldn’t bear to carry on without him.

He’s your One and a life apart from him seems like the worst nightmare to you.

“Are you scared?”

“Of what, Y/N? Standing at the altar and pledging myself to ye? Nah, not even a bit.” He leans in and places a kiss on your forehead, your nose wrinkling a little when his moustache make contact with your skin. “Are ye?”

“No, I knew I wanted to marry you the moment I saw you, Dwalin.”

“Ye thought I wasn’t?”

“You’re not one to talk about your emotions.”

“But ye know me, my dear,” he pats your thigh fondly and you nod your head. “Like anybody else. I’m a simple dwarf, but for ye… I would do anything for ye, Y/N.”

“Even ask Thranduil for a glass of his best wine?” you ask teasingly, knowing all too well how much Dwalin ‘likes’ the Mirkwood’s ruler.

He sighs heavily, feigning an expression of incredible suffering.

“If ye asked me nicely, I’d consider it.”

“Nicely?” you quirk up a brow and Dwalin gazes at you smugly.

“Aye, like how ye did half an hour ago.”

You start giggling like a dwarfling who had just lost their virginity and Dwalin’s chest once again resonates with a merry laughter.

“We shouldn’t have done it on our wedding day, actually.”

“Why not? Not like we haven’t done it before.”

“Yes, but we’re supposed to put on hold any kind of physical affection till the wedding night.”

Dwalin looks at you with such disbelief as though you just stated that you asked the Pale Orc himself to escort you to the altar.

“Y/N, did ye actually thought I could stay away from ye that long? From ye beautiful curves and that pretty face of yers?” to emphasize how much he enjoys said curves, Dwalin slides his hand a bit upward and squeezes one of your buttocks.

You squeal but only for fun, given that you very much welcome such a caress.

Wiggling yourself a little, you move your body to lay on top of his, fast to find his lips with yours and kiss him with so much passion that a certain hardness quickly becomes obvious, pressing against your lower abdomen.

“We don’t have much time,” Dwalin complains but this doesn’t stop you -  grinding your body against his, you continue kissing him, your hands wandering over his muscled, hard chest and stomach.

You let out a surprised cry when Dwalin flips you over with ease, your legs instinctively lifting up to welcome him between them.

“Woman, we need to get ready.”

“Not yet, love,” you pout and roll your hips into his, eliciting a low grunt from Dwalin.

“Damn ye!”

“Still want to have me for the rest of your life?”

“Oh, ye can bet everything I do, ye little vixen,” with a wink, he lowers his head and attaches his lips to your neck, his big palms instantly landing on your breasts and starting to knead them.

Once his lips covered the skin of your neck, he slides lower, attacking your collar bones with the touch of his mouth, a tender kisses that make your spin and your body burn with an aching need.

You moan his name, your fingers tangling in his hair as Dwalin travels lower and lower. A shiver courses through your body when you feel his lips pressing a kiss just above your core and Dwalin moves his hands to spread your legs wider for him.

Chancing a glance at him you are met with lustful eyes as he licks his lips before diving right into and you grasp the sheets already anticipating the mind-blowing pleasure he will surely give.

You would if it wasn’t for a loud knock on the door.

“Dwalin! I know you’re in there!” Thorin’s voice roars through the wood and you gasp, looking at Dwalin with sheer horror. What if Thorin decides to open the door and just storm into the room to drag Dwalin out?

“I’m comin’!” your very-soon-to-be husband replies and climbs out of the bed, gathering his clothes from across the floor. You follow him with your eyes, amused when the initial shock ebbs away.

“I’ll finish tonight, Y/N. Promise,” Dwalin states solemnly and you grin, pushing your body up.

“I’ll make sure of it, my handsome dwarf. Prepare for a sleepless night, I say.”

“If I’m honest, I wasn’t expectin’ anythin’ else from ye, darlin’. I’ll see ye in a few hours. If Thorin’s here, Dis will come soon.”

“Aye. She’s going to scold me for letting you in,” you roll your eyes and readily press your lips against Dwalin’s when he leans in for a kiss.

As if on a cue, quick footsteps comes from the corridor and you have enough common sense to cover yourself with a sheet before Dis swings the door open and walks in. Thorin is sure waiting there, but he reasonably turned around to avoid any embarrassing sights.

“You still here?” she barks at Dwalin, who chuckles airily and quickly heads to the door. You toss him a wink before he closes it.

“Really? You couldn’t just wait?” Dis looks utterly unimpressed and you can’t help but giggle.

“Go and take a bath. We need to get you ready for that wedding,” she orders sternly although her eyes fill with happiness and excitement, almost matching yours.

The most beautiful day of your life has just begun and you can’t wait for the rest of your life by your beloved’s side.  


End file.
